guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luxon
Right now this is quoted almost word by word from theGameSpy Preview. We can't do that, for copyright reasons! We must at least reword it. -- 11:52, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :Fixed this one. However, not sure how to reword the Kurzicks. Maybe somehow it has to do with the fact that they worship the status quo o_O""" -PanSola 12:13, 12 January 2006 (UTC) Can someone tell me why the luxons almost never do alliance battles? :Luxons AB just as much as Kurzicks. We've taken the Durheim Archives many times. [[AOTT]] 13:24, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Ok, someone needs to put somthing on this to prevent flame wars, I can see it happening already, and this wiki is not the place, save it for AB =^o.o^=---Amantis Asoko 16:05, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Random can someone tell me why it always rains Skuld 01:57, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Can someone tell me where I put my glasses? And why do I have only one sock out of every pair? 195.169.149.213 02:19, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::Your home is being repeatedly burglarized by a one-legged pirate. He is also nearsighted, which is why he ripped off your glasses. — 130.58 (talk) (02:34, 21 May 2006 (CDT)) wtf was i smoking when i posted that? i dont even remember what or why O_o — Skuld 03:46, 14 June 2007 (CDT) reference Is that reference of Crystal Desert from the Prima Strategy guide, or soemthing else? I might be sufficiently intrigued to go to my local bookstore and check it out now. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:34, 3 July 2006 (CDT) In-game evidence of Luxons in the Crystal Desert :"It came out of the dunes like a kraken out of the sea, all teeth and meaty, flapping jaw. There was no time, nowhere to go. It bit down on Menrick, and when it pulled away, all that was left of the man we had called our leader were his leather boots and the remnants of his ankles." - Bleached Bones in The Arid Sea. It's not much, but it is proof that someone in the Crystal Desert has seen, or at least heard of, krakens. -- Gordon Ecker 22:57, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :"Also, Great Ritual Priest Zahmut in Augury Rock is wearing what seems to strongly resemble Elementalist Ascended Luxon Armor." Great Ritual Priest Zahmut is wearing a ghostly version of the Flaming Scepter Mage robes, which is the model the Elementalist Ascended Luxon Armor uses. The former came before the latter, ergo Zahmut was not a Luxon. Removing it. --Valentein 13:02, 24 November 2006 (CST) } This chain is flawed, because the Luxons didn't have jade back then and it was created by Shiro, so they are not related to the Mursaat or the Margonites. With no proof to even support this chain, I deem it fit to be removed. :It is technically possible, the Luxon secession took place 284 years before the first known mention of the Margonites, at least some Margonites are known to be former humans, and the Crystal Sea could've had beaches with dunes and Wurms. Still, the connection is tenuous, we don't know how old the bleached bones are and the original Margonites could have been an offshoot of any of the older human civilizations, or possibly even a non-human civilizations (we don't know if the Margonite transformation rituals are restricted to humans). -- Gordon Ecker 03:32, 14 June 2007 (CDT) FFF Why don't we have FFF like the kurzicks. Its discrimination i tellz ya! Although we have a running FF , but we cant do it with in 3-5 min plus we need to keep the reward guy alive. see Luxon Supply Lines :Do The Jade Arena, that one can easily be done in 5 minutes. --Rainith 16:48, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ha! a bit under 5 minutes :P.--207.172.193.204 14:35, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Opposite Faction Armor How do you get the opposite Factions armor (if your Kurizck you want Luxon armor, if your Luxon you want Kurzick armor) for each Faction? Faction farm untill you get 10k, complete Befriending the _________ then continue the stroy line as if you were that faction untill you get to either the Armory or The Leviathan Pits--Amantis Asoko 14:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. And the crafters will only do business with you if you're aligned with the appropriate faction, so if you've been to both of the outposts and you have the cash and materials, you still might need to do a bit of faction farming to temporarily switch sides. -- Gordon Ecker 03:09, 14 June 2007 (CDT) who else like to poke cats with a sharp wire i do! :lol? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 09:25, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :What. 11:09, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::NOES! ANIMAL BULLYING? *kills* -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:29, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Im allergic to cats Nooooo Seyo Oh dear god In my short time on this wiki i have seen some obscure things written in trivia sections, but i think this has to take the prize: "In physics, a luxon is a tiny particle which always travels at the speed of light. This is probably intentional, as the Luxons in Guild Wars are always moving." "the Luxons in Guild Wars are always moving"....seriously IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE! --Cobalt | Talk 16:10, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Seriously, if you'd follow the storyline, you'd know it's true they "always move" --- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh...it means as a race, when it said the luxons in the game are always moving i thought it was referring to the NPC's xD...i think this could be made more clear --Cobalt | Talk 16:25, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Now it aint a reference anymore. Imo, it is. They're nomadic anyhow. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:10, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Just because they are nomadic does not mean they are related to light-speed particles :-| I think that trivia sections really arent that important as they don't offer any useful information to players and as such we should only put definate (e.g. Drakes on the Plain) or likely trivia on articles --Cobalt | Talk 19:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: And i thought u would of complained on the fact that their TINY particles and not that there all moving Seyo ::::::I believe that the word that the removed reference note was looking for is massless, not tiny. A tiny particle with positive mass moving at the speed of light would theoretically have infinite energy, which, for various reasons, is bad. I'm pretty sure that in the lore, Luxons should both have mass and move strictly slower than the speed of light. ::::::Besides, it can't be a reference to physics. Wikipedia says it's a reference to a fictional alliance in Guild Wars Factions. :D Quizzical 06:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::See, I was the one who put it in. While it wasn't the greatest of links, I like reading the meaningless trivia that may or may not have run through the mind of other wiki readers. If no-one complains about this (and I remember) in a week I'll put my comments back (taking into account your discussion), because, if nothing else, it does no harm. Pureevilyak 21:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Jade Wind So what happens when shiro dies? cause if it goes back to normal all of te luxons would be slightly screwed--Hugarh 17:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing happens. If I kill you and then someone kills me, you don't come back to life. A F K When 17:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Still... all the luxon's drownin when shiro dies would be really funny —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hugarh ( ) . :::Yeah, but ArenaNet pissing off ~30% of players for the sake of one cinimatic wouldn't be intelligent. A F K When 18:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pfft. 30% would be a godsend for them compared to how many people Izzy has pissed off --Gimmethegepgun 18:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC)